netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Jerimiah Grimm
'Jerimiah Grimm the Grim Reaper '''is undead character that could be playable in Hallowteens. Origins Jerimiah Grimm is the son of the mortician of the BlackHollow Cemetery but during his younger years his family was running low on money. Because in actuality before the likes of Corda Collodi or Hector Bones came about the death rate of BlackHollow was surprisingly low, especially with murder. The only people that died in BlackHollow were the kind to either died from old age, accidents or illness and during Jerimiah’s childhood it’s not as common as one would think. Less dead people meant less money for the mortician and his family. Even when death does come about his family would only get so much money that would only last them for a short while. When Jerimiah reached his mid-teens his father passed away and he took his place as the mortician but ever since he took up that position; things were getting worse for his family. They were running low on food, heat and medicine and one by one they dropped which left Jerimiah desperate. He then had this feeling that belief that many people have succeeded in cheating death as he remembers going out on the streets or reading reports about people survived near death experiences. He wasn’t happy with this. How can his family gain any more money when people are lucky enough to avoid death? Jerimiah believed that those who were lucky enough to survive near death experiences are cheating death. Death is something no one can avoid, it’s impossible to do so. He is also a hypocrite as he believes that people shouldn’t waste time saving other people’s lives since even when saved they’ll die from something else eventually whether it’s illness, accidents or old age which is unavoidable but yet he needs money to keep himself and his family alive. He couldn’t be patient enough for people to die by illness, accidents or old age anymore so out of desperation he randomly chosen a person who was nearly killed one day in a car accident. He made himself a costume to look like the Grim Reaper and then sneaks out to where that person was. Pretending to put on an act saying that person’s name and then telling them that they have “Cheated death” before killing that person. Since then he began killing those who he believed to have cheated death, he would look in the papers of those who nearly died in BlackHollow and pretends to be the Grim Reaper visiting those who have cheated death and tell them that their “time has come” before killing them. Nobody suspects it was him. But it didn’t matter; there were more funerals planned and therefore more money he had gained from this experience and he had more time to save his own family. He never considered himself a serial killer. But instead he considered himself to be death itself. He wouldn’t kill anyone who hasn’t have had a near death experience but soon as he sees someone he knows who did he would kill them, regardless of relation he had with that person. But despite the money his family wasn’t lucky, his mother died from old age, his brother-in-law died in a car accident, his uncle chocked to death; members of his family begin to drop one by one the only person that was left in his family was his wife. Jerimiah felt saddened that members of his family was dying one by one and wishing he could save them which shows off his hypocrisy. Serial killers such as Corda Collodi and Hector Bones began to arrive in BlackHollow and been doing murder too but despite feeling somewhat “grateful” that someone is doing his work for him; Jerimiah refused to put down the Grim Reaper charade and continued on his work but on Halloween Night of 2006 it’s going to cost him dearly. He dressed as the Grim Reaper on Halloween Night and believed that no one can suspect him now if other people may dress the same way; he went to take out another one that “cheated death” but soon as he was about to claim another his wife caught him in the act. Jerimiah was shocked and didn’t’ know what to do as his beloved wife stared at him in shock with her heart now broken with her eyes breaking down in tears. Jerimiah desperately tried to reason with her on why he has been doing these murders, but he couldn’t convince her nor could he have said the right words properly. Without warning his wife now with the view she had on her husband permanently shattered along with her heart tells him that “If no one is allowed to cheat death…then I’ll offer myself to death. Knowing this I’d rather die than live in a reality when the husband I once loved is a murderer and a hypocrite!” and she slit her own throat where she instantly drops dead. Jerimiah was horrified and in tears at what just happened. He cradled his dead wife as he then began to think back to the actions he had done and realized that he is a hypocrite and that he was just a mindless killer…he wanted to end himself but couldn’t. Believing that he himself didn’t deserve a mercy kill, believing himself that he should live a life worse than what his wife has saw in order to be redeemed in the afterlife and he swears from that day he would never pick up the Grim Reaper persona again. It was a shame that newfound promise was said too late as Wiseman’s curse has struck and he still was wearing his Grim Reaper costume and thanks to the curse he has become an actual Grim Reaper. Grimm was horrified at what he had become, saw this as if this was a punishment. It wasn’t long before he discovered his new powers. Such as when he turns around he sees that the man he was originally going to kill was still in the room and he saw how many days, months, years, hours, minutes and seconds he had left to live. Grimm says “Sorry for disturbing you…” before carrying his diseased wife and says “You’re time hasn’t come yet…” before fading away. He buried his dead wife in a mountain safe away from the carnage that he saw in town. He looked over and saw the many time limits every living thing in BlackHollow had, he sees how they are all rapidly counting down to zero fast as each person or monster started to drop dead. It disgusted him to know when people are about to die but if this was the punishment he received for all that he did then he’ll have no choice but to accept the consequences. That was until when Wiseman made himself known and explained what he done to the whole city and what the new “rules” are now. Grimm saw the old man’s time limit; it was off the charts, almost as if he cheated death before. Grimm was now disgusted with two things; the first being that Wiseman somehow cheated death while letting others who had so much time left to live to be cut down in seconds and secondly Wiseman was the one who made him the reaper. Grimm decided that Wiseman should pay for this, cheating death and taking away lives that had so much more to life for was something Grimm could not stand idly by. Although he has no choice but to participate in this mindless slaughter if he must reach him. He would only go after those with the lowest time limit, believing they would suffer less. It wouldn’t matter either way as when he arrives death will soon follow. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Grim Reaper...well i could have been more imaginative with some of these but the Grim Reaper usually has his scythe and is not meant to be a guy who brings the dead up to help him in battle (of course he has that one move with the skeleton arms) so i couldn't go all to crazy, but at least the finishers were good. I doubt a real Reaper would use his scythe to cut omsone up (especially when they are bringing someone to death) so i avoided him using his scythe and instead made him kill in a way of how a Grim Reaper is supposed to bring someone to the afterlife. Movelist Special Moves * '''Dead Soul: '''Grimm will shoot out a magical projectile from his scythe at the opponent. All versions travel in a straight line (including in the air) but heavier the attack the more damage it does. * '''Scythe Spin: '''Grimm will spin his scythe around multiple times. On the ground he’ll spin it above him which is goo against airborne enemies while in the air he’ll spin it below him which hits over head. This attack does multiple hits and damage. Pressing Light again during this attack will have him throw the spinning scythe out in front of him which stays in place before he rushes towards it to grab the scythe a and does a slash with it which causes a hard knockdown at the cost of meter. * '''Mist Rush: '''Grimm will rush forward while in a mist-like substance, doing multiple hits and damage which causes a hard knockdown. Pressing Medium again during this attack has Grimm turn visible and then slashes his scythe out horizontally which causes a wall bounce at the cost of meter. * '''Scythe Wave: '''Grimm will stab his scythe into the ground to summon a row of scythes that sprout out of the ground in front of him. Travels halfway, does multiple hits and hits off the ground. Pressing Heavy again basically makes him does the same thing but it travels fullscreen instead and does more hits and damage at the cost of meter. * '''Death Slash: '''Grimm will scrape his scythe across the ground to send out a purple wave projectile across the ground at the opponent which travels fullscreen and hits off the ground. Pressing Light again will have him do this three times instead to send out three projectiles, if the first one hits the next two will combo and then stun the opponent in place for a small period of time at the cost of meter. * '''Dead Hands: '''Grimm will slams his scythe into the ground to have skeleton hands rise up from the ground and grab the opponent's feet to hold them in place for a small period of time allowing Grimm to get in close. Pressing Medium again during this attack has him summon a giant skeleton hand instead that crushes the opponent doing great damage before throwing them onto the ground which causes a ground bounce at the cost of meter. * '''Reaper Vanish: '''Grimm will vanish via a portal behind him before appearing out of another portal behind the opponent. Terror Moves * '''Scythe Shredder: '''Grimm will say “You can’t escape death!” as he then spins his scythe around him multiple times while it expends out greatly. Does multiple hits and the number of hits can be increased via whirling the control stick around. * '''Death Tsunami: '''Grimm will say “Perish!” as he then slashes his scythe across the ground multiple times to send out waves of energy from it. Does multiple hits, the hits can be increased via button mashing and it hits off the ground. Nightmare Fuel * '''Face Your Death: '''Grimm will slash his scythe across the opponent’s chest, shredding through the ribs. He’ll then slash his scythe upwards though underneath the opponents chin, piercing through the jaw and top of skull. Lastly he’ll point with his finger and jabs it into the opponent’s forehead, causing the skull to collapse. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Touch of Death: '''Grimm will summon skeleton hands to hold the opponent in place so they can’t go anywhere. As they struggle Grimm will slowly approach them with his finger pointing at them until he eventually touches the opponents forehead. Immediately afterwards the opponent’s entire body begins to rot and scream in pain before they go silent as the rest of their body crumples into nothing. * '''To the Underground: '''Grimm slams his scythe into the ground which causes a portal to the underworld appear behind him, showing demonic hands trying to get out. Grimm then grabs the opponent and throws them into the portal where they are grabbed by the hands. The hands go to drag the opponent down as deeper they are into the portal the more their body begins to burn up to the point they get set on fire as they hold their arm out of the portal in agony. Grimm slams his scythe into the ground to cause the portal to close causing the opponent's arm (that was still reaching out) to be sliced off and lands on the ground before that burns away too. Arcade ''Jerimiah Grimm/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Grimm suddenly appears from a dark portal, holding up a scroll with the opponents name on it. He’ll then say “Your time has come…” before putting away the scroll and then draws his scythe saying “Accept your death…” Victory Pose Grimm will say “Nobody cheats death…” before looking at the camera and says “Death is inevitable…” before touching the camera with the touch of death, causing it to rot. Fun Facts * Grimm's voice actor '''John Swasey '''also plays another version of the Grim Reaper from another source of fiction that being Lord Death in Soul Eater making Grimm another character who's voice actor also voiced their respective monsters in other works. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Undead characters